1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to lumbo-sacral traction systems, and more particularly, the instant invention relates to an ambulatory lumbo-sacral traction system.
2. Technical Considerations in Prior Art
Presently known systems for providing traction or otherwise removing or minimizing compressive forces on the vertebral "discs" or other cartilage or bone structure in the lumbar, sacral, or pelvic region have the severe disadvantage that they require the patient to be hospitalized or at least confined to bed or to some complicated and/or otherwise restrictive device that does not allow the patient sufficient freedom to perform productive functions or other normal activities. Consequently, the recovery period is a tedious and unproductive one, and the patient is often tempted to prematurely return to normal activities before recovery is complete. The unfortunate result is that the injured portions of the patient's spine are usually unduly strained and the patient is again required to undergo traction.
Considering the prior art approaches more specifically, the general approach is to require a patient with spinal problems alleviated by traction to lie in bed with cables attached to portions of the patient's body and sand bags or other weights attached to the cables so as to apply tension to the patient and thereby relieve compressive forces on the patient's spine. This is, of course, a highly restrictive treatment. Other approaches include systems such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,068 wherein a patient sits in a chair with an upright lumbo-sacral traction system attached to the chair. The patient is thus free to use his or her arms while undergoing traction. However, the patient is not "ambulatory." Still another approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,988 wherein the patient is suspended upside down while retained by his or her ankles. With this approach, the weight of the patient's body is used to tension the spine and thus relieve compressive forces in the spine. While the patient is suspended upside down, there is not much the patient can do. Generally, each treatment takes 5 to 10 minutes and may provide the patient with sufficient relief to perform normal activities for perhaps a day or so before the treatment must be repeated. The approach disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,988 may from time to time have rather catastrophic side effects in that blood tends to pool in the patient's head, increasing the risk of an aneurism and possibly damage to the patient's eyes due to increased fluid pressure therein.
In view of the limitations and drawbacks of the afore-described treatments, there is a need for a traction system which permits a patient to be ambulatory while undergoing traction treatment.